OUR LIFE
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: [FF KYUMIN GENDERSWITCH] Sebuah Kehidupan yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh seorang CHO KYUHYUN yang masih berumur 4 tahun. CHAPTER 1


**Tittle : OUR LIFE**

**.**

**KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk Main Cast And Other Cast**

**.**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Waktu dengan mudah berlalu begitu saja. Menyaksikan anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun tumbuh dengan sehat dan tampan. Umur yang sudah cukup untuk anak laki-laki itu memasuki taman kanak-kanak.

Sang ayah yang seorang CEO muda sebuah perusahaan Game terbesar di Seoul –_**Frais Game**_— sangat menyayangi anaknya ini, tapi sayang selama tiga tahun ini –semenjak bercerai dengan sang istri— Ia jadi sedikit mengabaikan perkembangan anaknya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang **_hard worker_** ketimbang sering berada dirumah. Menurutnya, berada dirumah sama saja dengan menyiksa diri karena selalu teringat masa lalu dengan sang mantan istri, apalagi wajah anaknya yang sepertinya memang jiplakan sang ibu.

.

Pagi ini anak dan ayah itu sedang memakan sarapannya. Hari yang di tunggu oleh anak lelaki bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu akhirnya tiba, hari dimana dirinya akan mendapatkan banyak teman baru.

"Cho Kyuhyun anak Daddy yang tampan, apa kau siap untuk hari ini?"

"Cho Hangeng Daddy Kyunnie yang tak kalah tampan, Kyunnie siap untuk hali ini." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan riang sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala layaknya prajurit yang hormat dan disambut dengan gelak tawa sang ayah.

"Hahaha, kau ini—" Mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas, "—belajar dari siapa kau, hmm?" Tanya Hangeng sembari menggendong anaknya keluar dari bangku meja makan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kyunnie kan seling main sama Minnie, Minnie juga seling bilang gitu sama Kangin Appa jadi Kyunnie ikutan deh.." Jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

"Apa Minnie juga akan sekolah di sekolah Kyunnie sekarang?" Tanya Hangeng lagi walaupun dia tau jawabannya.

"Ne! Minnie kan suka sama Kyunnie, jadi Minnie suka ikut-ikutan Kyunnie telus." Ucap Kyuhyun membanggakan diri.

"Aishh… Anak Daddy sudah pintar merayu perempuan, eoh?"

"Anniya Daddy," Kyuhyun menyilang tangannya menjadi tanda 'X' " Itu kalena wajah Kyunnie yang tampan, ingat Daddy." Suara yang terdengar seperti peringatan.

"Ahh— iya, kau memang tampan, siapa dulu yang membuatnya?" Hangeng menepuk dadanya—bangga.

"Eoh? Emang Daddy buat Kyunnie dali apa? Bagaimana membuat Kyunnie?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjadi antusias saat mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

"Ehh—i-itu.." Hangeng berfikir sejenak mencari jawaban yang tepat. Merasa bodoh saat yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

Jelas saja. Itu pertanyaan sensitive bagi orang tua jika yang bertanya adalah bocah berumur 4 tahun, apalagi kalau Hangeng menjawab ada campur tangan ibu di dalamnya, ceritanya akan semakin panjang.

"Duo Cho? Kalian belum berangkat?" terdengar suara wanita dari belakang Hangeng dan Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Eomma." Hangeng menghela nafas lega saat sang ibu datang menghampiri mereka. Kalau ibunya tidak datang, sudah di pastikan Kyuhyun akan terus bertanya ini itu yang menurutnya ambigu.

"Halmoniee!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang saat wanita paruh baya itu dihadapannya.

"Aigoo aigoo.. Kau belum memakai sepatumu, hmm?"wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Cho Hangeng itu membawa sepatu Kyuhyun dari rak sepatu yang ada di pinggir pintu keluar rumah.

"Baru mau aku pakaikan Eomma." Ujar Hangeng.

"Ya sudah biar Eomma yang pakaikan, kau pakai sepatumu sendiri." Hangeng menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya.

"Nah, Duo Cho sudah tampan. Ayo lekas pergi, jangan sampai cucu Halmonie yang tampan ini terlambat dihari pertama sekolahnya." Ucapnya setelah beres memakaikan sepatu Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Halmonie." Jawab Kyuhyun menunjukan gigi putih ratanya.

"Beri salam pada Halmonie sebelum berangkat Kyuhyun." Perintah Hangeng sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Eomma aku berangkat." Hangeng membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu tegap kembali. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengikuti.

"Monnie, Kyunnie pelgi dulu." Tak lupa membungkukkan badannya seperti sang ayah, tetapi ini terlihat terlalu berlebihan sampai kepala Kyuhyun hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Aihhh, cucu Halmonie lucu sekali. Hahaha.." Gelak tawa kembali terdengar. "Ya sudah, pergilah."

Wanita itu mengantar Duo Cho itu sampai memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu dari halaman Mansion Cho.

"Hahh— semoga aku tepat menempatkan Kyuhyun disana." Ucap wanita itu dan masuk kedalam Mansion-nya.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie!" Seorang gadis kecil baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan berteriak kencang setelah melihat Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya juga. Tapi yang gadis itu dapatkan hanyalah tatapan dingin dari Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menuntun Kyuhyun menghampiri gadis itu dan orang tuanya.

"Hallo Hyung." Sapa lelaki yang umurnya tidak jauh dari Hangeng.

"Hallo Kangin-ah, Teukie Noona." Balas Hangeng. Ketiga orang tua itu bercengkrama sebentar, sementara anak-anaknya—

"Kyunnie, nanti bangkunya berdua sama Minnie ya." Ucap gadis kecil berpipi bulat itu.

"Kenapa Kyunnie halus sebangku sama Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin sembil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Harus dong, emang Kyunnie mau sebangku sama siapa selain sama Minnie? Kyunnie kan cuma kenal Minnie." Jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti Bu Gulu-nya nyuluh Kyunnie sebangku sama yang lain?"

"Minnie bakal bilang sama Bu Guru-nya kalau Kyunnie Cuma boleh sebangku sama Minnie aja." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya, merasa dia lah yang memang harus selalu ada disamping Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cih.." Kyuhyun berdecih menahan tawa sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah sekolahnya.

"Ayoo anak-anak! Semuanya masuk kedalam ya.." Terdengar suara wanita dari ambang pintu sekolah menghalo semua anak-anak untuk memasuki sekolah.

"Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun." Hangeng melirik sekilas jam tangannya.

"Akupun begitu Hyung." Timpal Kangin.

"Ya sudah, biar dua anak ini aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian pergilah." Ucap Leeteuk.

Hangeng mengangguk dan berlutu didepan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Junior, kau Daddy tinggal ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau ada apa-apa minta tolong sama Bu Guru atau sama Teukie Eomma, mengerti." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sambil melingkarkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan 'OK'. "Jangan nakal. Daddy pergi." Hangeng mencium kening Kyuhyun sekilas dan berlalu menuju mobilnya.

"Ayo bocah-bocah cilik. Kita masuk." Leeteuk menuntun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam sekolah yang sebelumnya berpamitan dengan sang suami, Kangin.

.

.

"Nah, anak-anak sekarang Ibu Guru akan memperkenalkan Guru-Guru yang ada di sini." Seorang wanita paruh baya baru saja memberikan pidato singkat kepada para murid-murid ciliknya –yang sebenarnya lebih ditujukan kepada para wali yang datang untuk meyakinkan— disebuah ruangan cukup luas –sebuah aula mini— untuk anak-anak TK nol kecil yang baru masuk.

"Ibu Guru yang akan mengajarkan kalian menulisa dan berhitung namanya Ibu Guru Oh Young Ji dan Ibu Guru Jung Ji Eun, kalian bisa memanggilnya Guru Oh dan Guru Jung." Satu persatu guru-guru yang disana memperkenalkan dirinya dan menyapa para anak-anak dengan kreasi seunik mungkin membuat anak-anak itu nyaman dan senang. Sampai guru yang satu ini— "Nah kalau yang akan mengajarkan kalian menggambar namanya Ibu Guru Kim Heechul, kalian bisa memanggilnya Guru Kim." Lanjut wanita paruh baya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyoo yeorobeun.." semua serempak membalas sapaan Guru Kim itu.

"Selama kalian berlajar disini, Ibu Guru akan mengejarkan kalian menggambar. Kalian suka menggambar?"

"Sukkkkaaaaaa.." ucap anak-anak itu bersemangat.

"Nanti ibu guru akan mengajarkan kalian menggambar pemandangan yang indah, hewan-hewan, lalu kalian akan mewarnainya dengan warna-warna yang cantik."

"Guru Kim! Guru Kim bisa membuat Jerapah tidak?" salah satu dari anak-anak itu tiba-tiba bersuara.

Heechul tesenyum, "Tentu saja bisa," "Wahh! Nanti Guru Kim ajari akuu, ya.." Ucapnya semangat. Sembari tersenyum Heechul pun mengangguk.

"Aku juga mau Gulu Kim ajalkan aku bikin pesawat." "Guru Kim juga harus ajari aku bikin rumah." "Guru Kim.. " "Guru Kim.." Tiba-tiba seisi ruangan itu dicekcoki oleh anak-anak yang benar-benar antusias untuk diajari menggambar. Para orang tua yang berdiri di paling belakang hanya tertawa melihat bocah-bocah cilik ini berseteru.

"Sudah-sudah.. nanti Guru Kim akan mengajarkan menggambar 3 kali seminggu di kelas kalian masing-masing." Wanita paru baya tadi menenangi anak-anak. Cukup sulit membuat anak-anak ini benar-benar diam, butuh waktu 5 menit.

"Baiklah, guru yang selan—"

"Ibu Guluu.." dari deretan bangku yang paling depan, seorang anak laki-laki mengintrupsi ucapan wanita itu, dan yang tak lain adalah— "Apa ibu bisa gambal olang?"—Kyuhyun yang menatap Heechul lekat.

Heechul menatap anak laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum ramah. "Tentu, Ibu bisa mengajarimu nanti."

"Belalti Ibu Gulu bisa membuatkan aku gambal Mommy, ne?" Senyum itu tiba-tiba pudar dari bibir cantik Kim Heechul. Melihat anak kecil yang kini menanti jawabannya seperti Ia melihat anaknya sendiri yang entah sekarang ada dimana dan seperti apa, yang Ia tahu pasti anaknya sekarang seumur dengan bocah laki-laki itu.

"Eungg—" Heechul mengangguk mantap. "—Ibu akan mengajarkanmu." Tiba-tiba tatapan Heechul beralih kebelakang menatap para wali dengan tersenyum dan tidak sengaja tatapannya itu bertemu dengan tatapan Leeteuk.

Ekspresi terkejut Heechul keluarkan saat melihat Ibu dari Lee Sungmin itu, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum rindu.

Setelah sesi pembukaan dan perkenalan para guru, anak-anak TK nol kecil ini di pisah menjadi empat kelas yang setiap kelas berjumlah 14 orang. Yang pastinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekelas berkat campur tangan orang tua mereka.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini Teukie-ah." Ujar Heechul.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Heenim." Balas Leeteuk. "Aku merindukannmu." Lanjutnya, nyaris tidak terdengar karena menahan tangis.

Heechul tersenyum lalu memegang bahu Leeteuk. "Aku juga." Jeda sebentar.

"Emm.. apa kau ada waktu akhir minggu ini? Aku pikir kita bisa berbagi cerita selama tiga tahun tak berjumpa." Ucap Heechul.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Berikan nomor ponsel mu." Leeteuk memberikan ponselnya pada Heechul.

"Sepertinya aku harus masuk kelas sekarang. Putrimu Lee Sungmin, bukan?"

"Ne."

"Kebetulan aku wali kelas di kelas putrimu." Heechul memberikan ponselnya kembali.

"Eung.. Aku menitipkannya padamu." Heechul mengangguk.

Saat Heechul akan beranjak, Leeteuk menahannya. "Ah, aku lupa. Ada anak laki-laki yang—yang.." Sebelumnya Leeteuk tidak menyadari ini, saat melihat Heechul yang Ia pikirkan adalah 'Sahabat' yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Tapi saat Ia akan mengatakan kalimat terakhir ini Ia baru menyadarinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Heechul melihat Leeteuk yang tak bergeming.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Leeteuk spontan. Air muka Heechul tiba-tiba berubah.

"Cho—Kyu—Kyuhyun?" Heechul meyakinkan.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. "Cho—Kyuhyun, anakku?" Suara Heechul terdengar lirih menahan tangis. Leeteuk langsung memeluk Heechul. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku pikir kau jangan memberi tahu Kyuhyun dulu. Apalagi ini hari pertama anak-anak sekolah. Kau harus pikirkan itu juga." Leeteuk melepas pelukannya.

Heechul langsung menghapus air mata yang keluar dengan buru-buru. "Ne, kau benar. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengingatku lagi. Aku akan memberi tahunya di waktu yang tepat. Dan— sepertinya aku benar-benar terlambat." Heechul melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Aku masuk." Leeteuk menatap punggung Heechul yang berlalu kedalam kelas dengan sedih.

"Semoga tidak ada apa-apa." Lirih Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas yang berukukuran 10x15 meter itu.

Dan tatapannya berhenti pada anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan anak perempuan. Kedua anak itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Heechul tersenyum melihat putra yang Ia lahirkan empat tahun silam ada dihadapannya sekarang. Ternyata anak yang bertanya padanya adalah anaknya sendiri. Pantas Kyuhyun menanyakan apakah Heechul bisa membuat gambar seorang Mommy, ternyata itu karena dirinya. Karena dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun tumbuh dari tiga tahun yang lalu tidak didampingi seorang ibu.

Heechul merasa bersalah dan benar-benar bodoh. Mau-maunya dia meninggalkan anak yang seharusnya masih ada dalam dekapan seorang ibu.

Mencoba menjadi guru yang professional, Heechul menyampingkan dulu masalah itu dan focus pada anak didiknya yang baru. Semangatnya menjadi semakin tinggi bila ada anaknya ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak, bisa duduk dibangku kalian masing-masing?" Heechul berdiri di depan anak didiknya.

"Guru Kim!" Sungmin mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ne?"

"Bangkunya boleh dengan siapa saja, kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Boleh." Jawab Heechul yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Tuh, Kyunnieeee… kata Guru Kim juga tidak apa-apa." Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendelik sebal.

"Besok Kyunnie sebangku dengan Minho saja." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan raut yang sama.

"Ih! Kyunnie kok gituu.." Wajah Sungmin langsung berubah sedih.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan." Sungmin menekuk bibirnya kebawah.

"Tapi Kyunnie duluan yang nyebelin, ngga mau sebangku sama Minnie." Sungmin yang memang tidak suka bila Kyuhyun marah padanya akan langsung merajuk seperti ini.

"Ya sudah. Belalti besok Kyunnie sebangku sama Minho." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu sombong.

"Hikss.." Sungmin langsung menangkupkan wajahnya di meja dan menangis.

Heechul yang melihat itu tersenyum. _'Dasar anak kecil. Kelakuannya sama dengan ayahnya.' _

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis langsung Kyuhyun belum pernah membuat Sungmin menangis. Perasaan sombong dan sebalnya pada Sungmin pudar semua. Rasa bersalah pun melingkupinya. Sebagai laki-laki –seperti yang ayahnya ajarkan— sekali pun jangan pernah membuat perempuan menangis. Itu yang Kyuhyun ingat, dan sekarang dia melakukannya, membuat Sungmin menangis. Walaupun anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa tapi bila sudah diajari dengan teguh pendirian, Kyuhyun akan langsung merasa bersalah.

Sang guru yang merasa sepertinya ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik langsung mehampiri meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Hei, Sungmin." Heechul mengelus kepala Sungmin. "Sudah tidak usah menangis, sayang. Kyuhyun hanya bercanda, benarkan Kyuhyun?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun yang kini benar-benar berada didekatnya. Rasa bahagia begitu membucah dalam diri Heechul, ingin sekali rasanya segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak. Bukan waktunya.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun berdehem sambil mengangguk, walaupun Sungmin tidak melihat anggukan Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin mendengar deheman Kyuhyun dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hiks, benar Kyunnie nggak marah sama Minnie?" Ungkap Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun berdehem lagi tapi tidak mengangguk dan wajahnya datar-datar saja, lalu Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menghapus air matanya.

"Lain kali jangan menangis dihadapan Kyunnie, Allaso?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangguk dan tersenyum.

Heechul tidak lepas menatap Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan sama persis seperti yang Ia dengar lima tahun silam. Saat Ia dan sang –mantan- suami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pertama kalinya Ia menangis didepan kekasihnya itu dan saat itu kejadiannya sama persis seperti yang baru saja Ia lihat. Mengahapus air matanya dan mengucapkan **_"Lain kali jangan menangis dihadapanku, arraseo?"_**

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo(s)  
yang berkenan baca dan ingin lanjutt silahkann komenn...

yang menunggu FF sya yg Kiss X Sis, bentar lgii lanjuttt .

RnR ya Chingudeull


End file.
